


Беспокойный жилец

by LydiaPogorelskaya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaPogorelskaya/pseuds/LydiaPogorelskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок ищет жильца в долю и находит... Загадочный Доктор поселяется на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, и устраивает переполох. Поймет ли Шерлок, что происходит на самом деле, или на этот раз теория дедукции подведет его?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспокойный жилец

1.  
\- Откровенно говоря, мне не очень нравится наш новый жилец, Шерлок, - миссис Хадсон сначала взволнованно возвысила голос, а потом уронила его до драматичного шепота. – Он ест рыбные палочки с заварным кремом.  
\- Поразительно, миссис Хадсон, неужели в вас наконец-то проснулась наблюдательность? Я установил этот факт еще при первой встрече. Но как вы догадались, каковы его гастрономические предпочтения?  
\- Догадалась? Я видела это своими глазами – он ест это прямо сейчас –  
\- В таком случае, это лишь еще раз подтверждает мою правоту. Но вы так и не сказали, чем Доктор вам не нравится.  
\- Ох, Шерлок! – миссис Хадсон всплеснула руками.  
По-видимому, после этого она ушла – по крайней мере, Шерлок смог занять свой мозг делом.  
\- Шерлок! Он творит что-то ужасное!  
На вкус Шерлока, это восклицание прозвучало слишком скоро.  
\- Это снова результат наблюдения?  
\- Да разве вы не слышите?  
Шерлока уже безнадежно отвлекли от размышлений; ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вскинуть голову и включить весь слух. Сверху доносился шум, стук, грохот. Ничего особенного, в общем.  
\- Доктор предупредил, что будет ставить опыты, - намеренно нудным тоном изложил Шерлок. – Я думал, вы уже привыкли, что ваши жильцы этим занимаются.  
Миссис Хадсон оглянулась на кухонный стол, загроможденный колбами.  
\- Но ведь вы – совсем другое дело. К вам я привыкла.  
\- Так привыкните и к нему.  
\- Шерлок, прошу вас, идите и посмотрите, чем он там занимается!  
\- Не вижу – никаких – причин. Могу лишь позавидовать новому жильцу.  
\- Позавидовать?  
\- Да, ведь вы по какой-то причине решились докучать мне, а не ему.  
Миссис Хадсон оскорбилась.  
\- Я пойду и посмотрю сама. Но как бы вам не пришлось расследовать преступление в этом самом доме.  
У Шерлока появилось сразу шесть версий, что миссис Хадсон имела в виду, но он почел за лучшее не прояснять этот вопрос.

2.  
Шерлок нашел жильца в долю вчерашним утром. Его привел в лабораторию Майк Стаффорд и отрекомендовал как Джона Смита.  
\- Лучше зовите меня Доктор. Меня все так называют. Не знаю, почему. – Джон Смит несколько раздражал своей жизнерадостностью, но это не отвлекло Шерлока от сути. – Я тоже зову себя Доктор. Опять же, сам не знаю, почему.  
Галстук-бабочка – подтяжки – эксцентрик – скорее всего, преподает математику или физику – коллега Майка, тут все сходится – разноцветная почва на ботинках – много путешествует – следы воды на пиджаке – в последние часы дождь шел только в Уэльсе –  
\- Вы только что приехали из Уэльса? – спросил Шерлок, возвращаясь к реагентам.  
\- Доктор всё утро был со мной в университете, - возразил Майк, удивленный промахом.  
\- Любопытно, - сказал Шерлок, а про себя ругнулся. Стоило сказать про физику – хоть это не так уж оригинально –  
Доктор уже оббежал всю лабораторию и теперь приблизился к Шерлоку.  
\- Но вы же Шерлок Холмс! – сообщил Доктор, хватая Шерлока за руку и активно встряхивая ее. – Счастлив с вами познакомиться!  
\- Причина? – с подозрением спросил Шерлок.  
\- Я регулярно читаю ваш сайт. “Теория дедукции”. Статья о 243 сортах табака буквально перевернула мою жизнь.  
\- Хм. – На лице Шерлока промелькнуло удовольствие. – Эта тема интересует вас с профессиональной точки зрения?  
\- Именно что так. Хоть я и не молодой специалист. Скорее, старый любитель.  
Доктор сунул палец в чашку Петри, содержимое которой исследовал Шерлок, и попробовал на вкус.  
\- Мм. Любопытно. Вы об этом напишете?  
\- Без всякого сомнения. – Шерлок сощурился.  
Доктор наклонился к Шерлоку, и, пока тот застыл, думая о том, как отодвинуться, доверительно сообщил:  
\- Вас не смущает, что я буду ставить научные опыты? Проводить эксперименты?  
\- Скрипку терпите? – ответил Шерлок.  
Доктор наконец освободил личное пространство Шерлока – как выяснилось, только затем, чтобы было пространство взмахнуть рукой, указать на Шерлока и сказать нечто вроде “Ха!”  
\- Мне не терпится ее услышать. Каламбур. Не самый мой удачный.  
\- Порой молчу по многу дней, - добавил Шерлок.  
\- Иногда я целыми днями только и делаю, что разговариваю, - весело ответил Доктор.  
\- Я приглядел квартирку в центре Лондона, - без паузы ответил Шерлок. – Вдвоем нам цену осилить.  
Шерлок поднялся и направился к двери.  
\- Завтра вечером, в семь часов. Простите. Мне кажется, я забыл в морге свою плеть.  
Доктор усмехнулся, будто говоря “Великолепно!” Майк покачал головой. Эти двое должны были поладить. Или нет.  
\- Шерлок! – окликнул он. – Ты не сказал адрес!  
\- Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, - ответил Шерлок уже у самой двери. Он подмигнул Доктору, прищелкнув языком; затем взглянул на Майка.  
\- Удачного дня.

3.  
После столь эффектного завершения разговора людям оставалось только молча недоумевать и восхищаться, но Шерлок даже не успел закрыть за собой дверь, как вновь услышал бодрый голос Доктора.  
\- А сколько в доме комнат?  
Шерлок повернулся в профиль.  
\- Восемь.  
\- Девять, - поправил Доктор.  
\- Восемь, - повторил Шерлок. – И вы займете одну.  
\- Наверное, фильтр восприятия, - сказал Доктор себе под нос.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Я принесла кофе, - навстречу Шерлоку входила Молли; он посторонился, пропуская ее в комнату.  
\- Спасибо, Молли, но я уже ухожу. И – куда помада делась?  
\- Мне она не шла, - Молли неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\- Вам очень хорошо так, как сейчас, - уверенно вмешался Доктор, не дав Шерлоку высказать прямо противоположное суждение. – Если можно, - он забрал у смутившейся Молли чашку. – Какая гадость! – его передернуло. – До скорого, Шерлок!  
\- До скорого, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом он ошибся. А затем позволил Доктору перехватить у себя инициативу. О, эти манеры! Эта неуемная энергия напоказ! Доктор будто занимал слишком много места в комнате. Завышенное эго, выругался Шерлок, шагая по коридору. Но, в конце концов, какое ему дело?

4.  
Действительно, никакого, решил Шерлок. Новый жилец уже пару часов не выходил из комнаты, и Шерлоку не пришлось испытывать на себе его знаменитую болтливость. А после визита Лестрейда Доктор оказался и вовсе позабыт.  
Шерлок проскакал по комнате и ударил кулаком по воздуху.  
\- …о, это подарок!  
Он уже завязывал шарф, когда вошла миссис Хадсон.  
\- У него из-под двери льется зеленый свет!  
\- Миссис Хадсон, я буду поздно.  
\- Но свет, Шерлок, этот жуткий свет!  
\- Вероятно, голодный.  
\- Я домовладелица, а не домработница, дорогой!  
\- Что-нибудь холодное пойдет.  
В гостиную ворвался Доктор, весь растрепанный, рубашка испачкана сажей.  
\- Маринад! Сахар! Оксид фосфора!  
\- Кухня там, - Шерлок махнул рукой, - оксид фосфора в пробирке на столе.  
Обзаведясь всем необходимым, Доктор принялся лихорадочно смешивать перечисленные ингредиенты в фарфоровой чашке. Стук наверху становился всё громче.  
\- У вас там кто-то есть? – вопросила миссис Хадсон.  
\- Конечно, нет – вы бы заметили, если бы кто-то пришел, не так ли? – Доктор не отрывался.  
\- А вы вообще домосед? – спросила миссис Хадсон, с опаской наблюдая за его действиями.  
\- По сравнению с Шерлоком – уж точно нет. Кстати, Шерлок, не поможете мне? Это жутко важно – и увлекательно.  
\- Извините, не смогу, – с чего бы? Доктор не тянул даже на преподавателя физики; его хваленый эксперимент годился разве что для детского утренника. Да и годился ли?  
\- Чувствуйте себя как дома, - без надобности добавил Шерлок, покидая комнату.

5.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, мне нужны дрожжи! – закричал Доктор.  
Но на пороге вновь стоял Шерлок.  
\- Вы много видели необычного и странного? – спросил он у Доктора, который закрыл чашку блюдцем и встряхивал ее по какой-то безумной траектории.  
\- Еще бы, Шерлок! Удивительное на каждом шагу!  
\- Хотите увидеть еще?  
\- Оо, да! И увижу!  
Доктор даже не оторвался от загадочного – бессмысленного – процесса. Шерлок кашлянул.  
\- Мне бы не помешал ассистент.  
\- Я? – Доктор поднял глаза на Шерлока, и его лицо слегка вытянулось. – Я бы хотел этого, даже очень хотел бы. Но если я уйду сейчас, разразится катастрофа!  
Шерлок изобразил свою резиновую улыбку.  
\- Не буду отвлекать.  
Шерлок помчался вниз по лестнице. Доктор услышал голос миссис Хадсон:  
\- Шерлок, вы опять убегаете?  
\- Кто усидит дома, когда вокруг такое веселье! В игру, миссис Хадсон, в игру!  
Доктор подхватил свою чашку со смесью и бросился наверх. Вскоре с третьего этажа раздался крик.  
\- Джеронимо!

6.  
Когда Шерлок вернулся, в доме было подозрительно тихо. Почему-то его это разочаровало. Не надеялся же он успеть до завершения дурацких псевдоопытов нового жильца? Нет. Вздор.  
Тем не менее, Шерлок зачем-то поднялся наверх, миновав свой этаж, и приложил ухо к двери комнаты Доктора. Ни звука. И никакого света из-под двери.  
Шерлок проанализировал ситуацию. Что его тревожило? Новый жилец казался слишком умным, чтобы быть шарлатаном. Все его бредовые действия, несомненно, служили лишь для отвода глаз. Не пропустил ли Шерлок по-настоящему важное дело? Дело беспокойного жильца?  
Снизу донесся смех. Не с первого этажа. Со второго.  
Шерлок легко спустился на свой этаж. Заглянул в гостиную.  
Доктор, уже в чистой рубашке, пил чай с миссис Хадсон. Они увлеченно болтали; миссис Хадсон заливисто засмеялась и замахала на Доктора рукой, чтобы тот перестал.  
\- О, Шерлок! Садитесь к нам!  
\- Что здесь происходит? – Шерлок сощурился.  
\- Как что? Чай!  
\- С печеньем! – Доктор поднял печеньку с джемом, салютуя Шерлоку.  
\- Я думал, Доктор вызывает у вас серьезные подозрения, миссис Хадсон. – Шерлок прошел вперед, снимая шарф, краем глаза наблюдая за Доктором.  
\- Да ну вас, Шерлок! Какие подозрения! Вы нашли замечательного жильца. Он знает столько историй! Присоединяйтесь же к нам.  
Шерлок уселся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу, исследуя Доктора. Чего он не замечал? Галстук-бабочка. Разные образцы почвы. Чем занимался Доктор на самом деле? Шерлок сложил кончики пальцев вместе. Секретные медицинские исследования? Военные? Майк вряд ли говорил Доктору про сайт “Теория дедукции”. Однако Доктор его видел. Что, если его подослали следить за Шерлоком? Что, если это Майкрофт?  
\- Какая жалость! – воскликнула миссис Хадсон. – Как же так?  
\- Что опять такое, миссис Хадсон? – Шерлок едва не заскрипел зубами.  
\- Доктор от нас съезжает!  
\- Съезжает? – переспросил Шерлок. Это рушило все его теории как карточный домик.  
\- Я закончил в Лондоне, и мне придется двигаться дальше. Мне правда жаль.  
В первый раз Доктор казался серьезным.  
\- Мне бы невероятно хотелось раскрыть дело вместе с вами, Шерлок. Но, похоже, мы оба слишком заняты, чтобы выкроить время.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Однако вы подводите меня, - без эмоций заговорил Шерлок. – Мы договорились снимать дом в складчину.  
\- О, - Доктор вновь оживился, - я уже нашел решение! Точнее, нашел нового квартиранта. Он должен подойти с минуты на минуту.  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- А вот и он! Точен, как всегда. – Доктор подскочил, чтобы открыть дверь, выбежал и снова сунул голову в комнату. – И он будет надежнее, чем я. Обещаю, Шерлок.  
Миссис Хадсон вопросительно посмотрела на Шерлока. Приоткрыла рот, но Шерлок так выразительно взглянул на нее, что она не решилась задать вопрос.  
Доктор вновь появился на пороге.  
\- С гордостью представляю вам – доктора Джона Ватсона!


End file.
